Thank You
by Sunadokei
Summary: He was drunk. She was abused because of it. He hit her. And that lead to her grave. Now it only causes pain, sacrifices, and redemption. Rated T for death and violence. Sonamy


**Thank You**

I was crying so hard on my pillow. My eyes were red, my skin was pale, and I was starting to wonder how it was to die. The amazing wonders of no pain. No sorrow. And no moer Sonic the Hedgehog in my life.

_I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid   
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again._

It was midnight on Station Square. I was walking down to the bar. I had on jeans and a hot pink shirt. Life was so simple back then. I saw Sonic as he glanced at me. I started to simply chase him. He was looking angrily at me with red eyes. I didn't notice. Man was I so ignorant there.__

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back

He stopped at a clearing and looked back at me. But it wasn't the cheerful Sonic eyes I had gtten used too. No. They were blood shot eyes ready to eliminate anything that sets him off. I found out later he was drunk. Well anyways, I didn't know at the time. I started to hug him. He pushed me off of him.

_  
Yeah!_

He started yelling at me. Saying things that I have never wanted to hear, I started to cry. He called me weak. I started to apologize, but he still didn't care. He found me a nuisence, pest, and any other thing that he found useless and pathetic. I cried harder. __

I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.

Then he did the unimaginable, he slapped me. He kicked me aside. Then he punched me. He abused me. I kept screaming and yelling until I finally took it all in.__

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back  


Sonic the Hedgehog hated me. He hated me wth every ounce of his heart. He never loved, or even cared about me. So I got up, with a heartbroken and pathetic face on, and I slapped him. I slapped him with all the hatred I had in my heart. He fell to the ground. And I didn't care. And I loved him.

_  
When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone._

I ran back home. And here I am now. I have nothing to live forward to. Nothing can bring back the old Amy Rose. I smiled. Everything would be perfect. Tonight.__

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.  


I walked to the kitchen and reached out for my favorite knife. I grinned as I saw my reflection on the sharp blade. I traced my finger on the edge of the blade, watching the blood seep through my gloves. The world seemed to be perfect now. I put all of my love and sorrow into that blade. _This is for you Sonic..._ I pointed the blade to my broken heart. Time seemed to slow at that moment. The time is right. I brought the blade to my heart as I watched the blood seep through my clothes.

_So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back  
_

Thank you Sonic the Hedgehog...

-----

Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose belong to Sega, Archie, and the Sonic Team. The song "Thank You" belongs to Simple Plan. Please remember this is only a chapter. The next one will involve the Aftermath, that includes the Funeral, Sonic, and the Ghost of Amy Rose.

Sonic: 18

Amy: 16


End file.
